1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for controlling an image forming apparatus based on speech recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In speech recognition, an ambient noise is typically enters a microphone together with a speech uttered by a user. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-201245 discloses a technology related to a copier or a facsimile machine that stops an operation of a device based on the speech recognition.
However, in an image forming apparatus including a plurality of functions such as a scanner and a printer, an operation sound becomes noise when the scanner or the printer is operated, so that the performance of the speech recognition can be degraded, which may cause an error in an operation based on the speech recognition.